


God Like Hips

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean broke up with Castiel. So, why is he standing at his door now?





	God Like Hips

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge called "50 Reasons Why" which is based on the 50 Reasons to Have Sex from the Show "How I Met Your Mother." This is reason 3 "Break Up Sex."

Sometimes you only love someone when you’re fucking them. When you are going through your day to day, you can’t stand to be in the same room with them. The way they are always talking about bees or some lame show they watched on the nature channel that day. Or how they are always correcting the way you talk in front of your friends. You stay because the sex is amazing, but sometimes you can only take so much before it is too much. So, Dean did the only thing he knew he could do, he broke up with Castiel. It was angry and a mess and things were thrown at his head but at least he did not have to deal with him anymore.

            So why was he standing on the other side of Castiel’s door at three in the fucking morning? Maybe it’s because he was drunk and drunk Dean needs Cas. Or maybe because he was lonely and he really misses stupid conversations about dumb bees and why someone should not wear lipstick unless they are one hundred percent sure of where it comes from. Maybe he was the annoying one in the relationship but just couldn’t admit it, so he blamed it all on Cas so he didn’t have to look in the mirror and see what a fuck up he was. Maybe his dick was really fucking hard and he just needed a place to stick it.

            “Fuck,” Dean took a deep breath and banged his head against the door.

            Instantly, there was panic. Dean had not meant to do that. Did Cas hear that? Hopefully he had not heard that. Should he run away before the door had a chance to … open? Dean looked up through heavily lidded eyes to come face to face with Cas. God, he was gorgeous. He was in just his pajama bottoms, which were a little too big for him and barely holding onto his God like hips. Then there was the hair, oh God, the hair. It was clinging to one side of his head where he must have been sleeping, the rest a complete mess of spiked up hair, reaching in ever direction.

            “What do you want Dean?” Castiel asked, seeming annoyed with Dean showing up on his doorstep, drunk, at this hour of the morning.

            “This,” Dean lunched forward, grabbing Cas and pulling him into him. Cas pushed at Dean but it was barely enough to break contact. That was all Dean needed, Cas wanted this too.

            “Bedroom,” Cas growled against Dean’s mouth and Dean was happy to give him what he wanted.

            They didn’t break contact the entire way to the bedroom, occasionally bumping into walls and almost tripping over random items. They clung to each other, working to keep themselves up right until they reached the room.

            Dean pulled at Cas’ pants and Cas kicked them off once they were around his ankle. Once he was naked, Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed, letting him fall completely. Dean looked over his body in amazing and his cock twitched. He missed fucking Castiel. It had once felt like breathing, like the only thing worth living for and here he was again, remembering why he had felt that way to begin with. Cas’ body was perfect; Cas was perfect.

            Dean growled to himself and began to pull at his clothes, ripping a button off of his shirt but not caring, it was in the way; he could buy another shirt. He struggled with his pants but soon they were in a pile with the rest of his clothes and he was digging through Cas’ drawer for the lube but Dean could not find it.

            “Fuck,” he growled to himself.

            “It’s in the bathroom,” Cas informed him and Dean’s mind went to dirty places, picturing Cas opening himself up and fucking himself in the bathroom.

            “No time,” Dean decided, crawling on the bed and covering Castiel with his body.

            He kissed Cas hard, licking and nibbling at his lips. The dirtiest sounds escaping Castiel’s mouth when Dean worked his way down to Cas’ nipples. Dean sucked one into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and his teeth, bringing his hand down to flick and pull at the other one, until Cas was a writhing mess beneath him and Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

            “Spread your legs,” Dean ordered and Cas did as he was told.

            Dean kissed his way down Cas’ stomach, circling around his navel and dipping his tongue in before kissing down further. He kissed and bit and spent way too much time on Cas’ hips but they were heaven sent and Dean didn’t know when he was going to get a chance to taste them again, if ever.

            Once Dean felt slightly satisfied, he moved down and in, licking up the length of Cas’ now hard cock. He took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue over it, but that is not why he was here. Dean gave the head of Castiel’s cock a few more licks before moving down and sucking his balls into his mouth. Cas’ body arched off the bed and Dean reached up to grab his hips and push him back down into the bed, holding him there as he positioned himself between Cas’ legs.

            “Dean,” Cas let his head fall back into the pillow as Dean licked his tongue around the ring of muscles.

            “Fuck,” Dean groaned. It was almost too much for him, his cock straining to be where his tongue was, but it wasn’t time, only because Cas wasn’t ready.

            Dean licked at Cas’ hole, working to push it in. Once he got him a little open, Dean began to add his fingers, slowly, one by one until he was able to fuck Cas without worry with three fingers, hitting his prostate with every other thrust, causing Cas to melt above him, crying out Dean’s name in a way that should be considered a sin.

            “Now,” Castiel cried and Dean did not deny him.

            Dean spit on his hand and used the spit to lube up his cock before lining himself up with Cas’ ass. They locked eyes and Dean sunk slowly in, knowing that he was slightly bigger than his fingers were and Cas was going to need some time to readjust.

            Dean moved slowly in and out of Cas, his speed picking up every four or five thrusts, until he was slamming into Cas. All that could be heard was the incoherent ramblings coming from both of them and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Dean gave everything he had in fucking Castiel.

            Castiel reached down between them and began to stroke his cock, but Dean stopped him, reaching forward and doing it himself. Cas threw his hands back behind his head, holding onto the wall and using it to push back into Dean, taking him as deep as he could get him.

            Dean stroked at his cock a few more times, feeling the heat buildup in his own stomach. And then they were coming, both crying out the name of the other until it was silent, Dean laying against Castiel’s chest, sweat covering both of their bodies.

            “We should probably shower,” Dean laughed, looking up at Castiel who looked more than spent.

            “Yeah,” Cas nodded. “You go take one and then I’ll get in.”

            “You don’t want to join me?” Dean asked, a little on the sad side.

            “No,” Castiel shook his head.

            “Okay,” Dean climbed off of Cas, gathered up his clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

            “And Dean,” Castiel stopped Dean just before he shut the door.

            “Yeah?” Dean felt his stomach drop. The look on Castiel’s face was not a good one.

            “Feel free to let yourself out when you are done.”


End file.
